


And there’s no one there to dry your tears. I could hold you for a million years. To make you feel my love.

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles hears Kerry having a nightmare where he’s left him and he can’t decide whether to wake him up or listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And there’s no one there to dry your tears. I could hold you for a million years. To make you feel my love.

Miles shifted uncomfortably in bed, frustration keeping him from sleep. They had been stuck on a plot point for the next RWBY season for days, and the stress of it had kept him awake. He was still better off than Kerry though. For the past two nights Kerry had been having nightmares, like he often did when work had them stressed. Tonight had been peaceful however, so Miles let Kerry sleep and suffered in silence.

That was when he heard him whine.

"No." Kerry mumbled in a voice that sounded close to tears.Miles immediately placed his hand on Kerry’s shoulder, ready to shake him awake.

"Miles, no!" Kerry muttered, and Miles froze. "Don’t go!"

He sat there awkwardly, one hand still on Kerry’s arm as he listened.

"Please don’t leave me." Kerry cried and Miles realized what he was dreaming about. Kerry rolled over fitfully and Miles pulled back. He saw his face stained with tears and twisted into an expression of utter devastation. Miles felt tears well up in his own eyes as Kerry reached for him, wrapping his arms around him and clutching at his T-shirt.

"But I love you." He choked out and Miles’ thoughts raced to think of what he might have said in Kerry’s dream. "Always you. Only you." Kerry whimpered. Miles wrapped his arms around him too, stroking his back and trying to sooth him into a peaceful sleep. "I thought you loved me too." Kerry whispered, and Miles had to lean in to hear it. He felt as though his heart had broken, seeing Kerry so hurt. He pulled back, shaking Kerry awake roughly.

"I do." His voice cracked as he said the words. Kerry blinked awake as Miles felt tears running down his cheeks. "I do. I love you and I’ll never leave." He held Kerry close, resting his face against Kerry’s chest and feeling the wetness of his own tears. Suddenly he felt lost and helpless, worried that he had done something terrible to bring on Kerry’s dream. He felt hands rubbing his back like he had done earlier. Kerry whispered to him in a voice still choked with tears.

"i know." He sobbed. Miles buried his face into Kerry’s chest as his crying subsided. He began to hear the thump of Kerry’s heartbeat. He could smell the stupid fruity fabric softener Kerry always bought and he felt Kerry’s heat through the thin fabric of the first RT shirt Miles had given him. He felt Kerry shaking and held him tighter, trying to tell him how much he loved him where words had failed.

Kerry wriggled down to Miles’ level so that he could press their foreheads together. Miles gave him a gentle kiss and felt both of their wet cheeks. He pulled back and rested their foreheads together again.

"I love you." They both said in unison, Miles breaking into a smile as Kerry giggled. He tangled their legs together under the covers as they both held each other and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
